Unreal Reality (A Jack Frost Fanfiction)
by runawayfrost
Summary: Jessica is an average and invisible teenager to virtually everyone. She runs away from the past, grief and remorse engraved inside of her. She longs for a trustworthy, dependent friend. Then Jess meets Jack Frost, and all her wishes are met as an instant friendship blooms. But when danger looms over their heads, will their newfound friendship strengthen or be smashed to pieces?
1. Who's Jack Frost?

**Hey guys! I don't want to bore you with some kind of sincere, heart-felt paragraph of how much I love you all (even though I do :3). Let's get straight to the point: This is my first story. I swear to you right now that the first chapters are really short and slow, but trust me, it gets juicer(; Based on the reviews I get, I will either stop the story or keep going. And also: IF THE PARENTHESIS HAVE A * IN FRONT OF THE WORDS, THAT'S MY AUTHOR'S NOTES. IF NOT, IT IS PART OF THE STORY AND IN THE CHARACTERS' MINDS! Thanks, and bye my frostlings ^-^!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jess's POV<strong>

I grab my coat and walk outside with my guitar. A fresh breeze of winter air brushes back my hair and cools my smiling face. I stop and take a deep breath, looking at the beautiful and frosty scenery. Ah winter, my favorite season. How I enjoy its icy coolness. How gentle the sound is as snow falls. How it brings happiness to everyone around. How it reminds me of my parents.

_ My parents._

I shake my head, clearing it from the nightmares of my memories. I will _not_ think about them during my entire winter break. Freedom from high school should not be wasted on agonizing memories and moping around like a wet dog.

_"It's going to be different this time,"_ I think as I grip my guitar tighter and continue walking to my favorite tree. However, as I get closer and closer to my destination, faint and tiny voices catch my attention. I turn around and watch as six little children (dressed up in their snow pants and heavy jackets) trot up to me.

"Where are you going, Jess?" Benny questions between heavy gasps. Out of all of the children in my neighborhood, I thought he was the sweetest and most innocent. His copper hair and blue eyes made it impossible to ever think low of him.

"I'm going back to my tree to play some songs. Want to come with me?" I answer, holding out my hand for him to take.

"Yeah!" Benny takes hold of my hand and begins dragging me towards my tree, calling behind him to his other friends: "Come on guys! Let's go! Hurry!"

I laugh and let him drag me, pretending to struggle and fall like he's too strong for me. Kids always made me happy. Their joyful ways and cheerful attitudes brought light into my dull life. And they also "helped" me practice my guitar songs whenever I had free time. (Really, all they did was sit there and ask me around a trillion questions about what the song was about..)

Finally, we arrive at my tree. As we approach closer, I watch how the bare branches sway in a faint breeze. Although winter takes the green away, it brings color back into my life. It holds long lost memories, good or bad, that reminds me who I am and not what society wants me to be.

A final yank pushes me onto a large, smooth rock underneath my tree and I patiently wait as the six children gather around me in a half circle. As they settle down, I pull my guitar closer to my chest and ponder about what song I should play for the anticipating children. Finally, I come up with a perfect song.

"Because Christmas is coming up and the weather is getting really cold, I'm going to play a song called_ The Christmas Song_," I say as I slowly start to strum.

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire," I gently sing as the kids stare at me with hopeful eyes. "Jack Frost nipping at your nose." I softly pinch Benny's nose and he pulls away, his eyes filled with new wonder. However, I continue finishing the sweet and short lullaby, leaving the kids in a daze. But of course, Benny has something to ask.

"Who's Jack Frost?" he questions me with his tiny, high-pitched voice. The other children nod in agreement, suddenly snapped back into reality and interested in the subject. A chilly wind blows over us, and the kids snuggle closer to me.

"Well, Jack Frost is the winter spirit," I begin. "He brings us all this snow and ice. Not only that, but he also gives us the happiness we feel as we play in the snow!

"Woooooow," they all mumble as they look at one another.

"And, you may not know, but..." I pretend to look around to make sure nobody else is listening and I lean in close. "He is always to first one to throw a snowball in a snowball fight," I whisper. Suddenly, I feel impact on the back of my right shoulder. I give a gasp and sit up straighter, shock filling my body. The slight coldness seeps through my jacket and all the kids giggle.

"Who threw that?!" I fake anger and point at a small ginger boy to my right. "It was you, wasn't it?" I scoop up a handful of snow and press it together, making a somewhat-round ball. Gently and playfully, I throw it at him and it hits him right on his chest.

"No fair, it wasn't me!" he exclaims and picks up his own batch of snow. Unexpectedly, I notice how all the children have picked up snow as well. Their target? Me. And in a blink of an eye, it's a blown out, free-for-all snowball fight.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter: done! Please leave a review andor suggestions on how to make my writing better! Thank youu.**


	2. Invisible Greeting

**Jack's POV**

I laugh as I watch the people do a funky dance as they slip and slide on the ice I created on the sidewalk. Oh, it never gets old. I summon fierce winds to snatch a magazine out of a woman's hands and make clumps of snow on branches fall on wandering children.

I make my way over to neighborhoods where I can freeze windows and scare dogs when I hear a soft voice. It follows a rhythm, as if it's singing. In a sudden trance, I ride the wind over to the voice where I arrive just in time to see and hear a little boy ask:

"Who's Jack Frost?"

I take in a breath, remembering when Jamie asked the same question to his mom and she denied my very existence. I let the wind drop me on a nearby rooftop, creating a slight breeze to fall over the people. I notice that six children are sitting around a teenage girl. Nothing much about her. Maybe around my age, pale skin, chestnut-colored hair, thick winter coat and boots and... her ... _eyes_. They are an emerald green, but with an icy blue touch to it.. I don't even know. I shake loose my thoughts and tune into what she is saying.

"Well, Jack Frost is the winter spirit. He brings us all this snow and ice. Not only that, but he also gives us the happiness we feel as we play in the snow!" she explains to the hopeful children surrounding her. Well, she didn't say I was fake at least.

"And, you may not know, but..." she continues and playfully looks around. I jump down from the roof, also interested in what she's going to say. "He is always the first one to throw a snowball in a snowball fight," she whispers.

"Well, you got that right," I reply to myself. I pick up some glistening snow, morph it into a perfect sphere, and walk around to her right. I aim for her shoulder and let loose. Right as it starts sinking through her coat, she amusingly accuses a small red-headed boy that he threw it. Before you know it, a snowball war breaks out. And of course, I can't help but to join in.

* * *

><p><strong>Ba-da boom. Quick and easy chapter. New one commin' :)<strong>

**Please leave a review on what I can improve on and if you're liking the story so far ^-^**


	3. Something Different

**Jess's POV**

After who knows how long, the sun starts to set and the childrens' parents call them home. Reluctantly, they drag themselves through the heavy snow back to their own houses, calling goodbye to one another. Their snow-coated hair and chilled goosebumps make me laugh to myself as it remind me of my own childhood. After making sure they all made it home safely, I trudge through the snow myself back to my awaiting yet empty house. Again.

As I wander back, I deeply think about the things I told the children about Jack Frost. I smile, remembering how much I loved Jack Frost when I was a kid myself. I stopped believing, though, when.. _it_ happened. Before I can even think about the nightmare that replays in my head every day, I realize that I'm at my doorstep. I unlock the door and walk inside. Putting down my guitar and taking off my coat and boots, I continue to wonder about the mythical Jack Frost. My mom always told me that he was handsome, funny, mischievous, and a little bit on the crazy side sometimes. She only left me to imagine him.

**Jack's POV**

I watch as Jessica (at least, that's what the kids called her) makes sure the children get home safely.

_"She must really care about them,_" I think to myself as I stare at the back of her head. For the longest time, she stands there and I sit there, twiddling my fingers on my staff. Why I'm not leaving is a question that I don't think I will ever find out, but as she starts to seemingly walk back to her own house, I follow her. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not stalking her, there is just something about her that is different. (No, I don't 'like' her, so shut up.) There is just something.

As soon as she opens the door, I glide in after her. I look around her house, taking in the welcoming atmosphere that the room gives out. However, as I take a look around, I notice so etching strange. No one is home.

"Hm, that's weird. Probably working or something," I wonder out loud. But it wouldn't make any sense. Parents or siblings would be home by sunset, wouldn't they? I shake off the thought and slowly climb up the stairs behind Jessica who is most likely going to her bedroom. She slowly lingers and I watch as her shiny, brown hair sways against her back. Step by step, I walk up behind her, questioning what I'm doing. She pauses about halfway up, but keeps walking.

Then, without warning, she stops dead in her tracks.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys notice something: I'm not going to describe Jess's house, bedroom, NOTHING. A little imagination is in store! Just make sure you imagine somewhat of a medium sized house in a small neighborhood with a forest behind it. Ah yes, my dream house(:<strong>


	4. Winter Wonderland Bedroom

**Jess's POV**

Tired from the epic snowball battle and my brain, I climb the stairs slowly. Half way up, I feel coldness. Thinking it's nothing, I ignore it and continue to climb. Then it is there again, but this time, pure iciness. I stop without warning. Something urges me to turn around, and even though I know my brain is stupid, I listen to it. I turn around, and I'm greeted with.. a lone snowflake floating down from nowhere?

**Jack's POV**

She slowly turns around and her emerald-bluish eyes skim across my face. But of course, she can't see me. I let out a small breathe through my mouth, and a tiny snowflake decides that today, right now at this moment, wants to come out. She stares in amazement, probably questioning its existence. Then, to my surprise, she laughs. Giggles to herself. Like a child breaking free from inside her. She catches it on her palm and watches as it melts away.

"Now, where did you come from little guy?" she asks the snowflake. Even after it melts completely, she watches her hand. Only Man in the Moon would ever know what she thinks about. I watch her eyes and notice how they fade out, like she's in a distant memory. Eventually, she puts down her hand and walks up the stairs, right into her bedroom. And that little reaction to the ONE snowflake was all the encouragement I needed to show her true amazement.

**Jess's POV**

I couldn't help it. Happy memories spread throughout my body and warmth seemed to cover my soul. I giggled for the first time in a long time. It felt good to finally be able to find joy in something other than the kids. I catch it and watch it melt in my palm.

"Now where did you come from little guy," I ask the small puddle in my hand. I think of all the snowmen and failed igloos I made as a child with my friends. I was a good child, for I always followed the rules, but knew when to have fun as well. Finally, my little slideshow ends. I reluctantly put my hand back down and walk to my room. As soon as I open the door, my eyes are blinded and instant goosebumps pop up all over my body.

Snow. Snow on the ground. Snow falling from the freaking ceiling. I take in a sharp breath of surprise and take a slow step after step into my Winter Wonderland bedroom. I check my window and see that it's closed.

"How.. What.. Where is this coming.." I stutter to myself. Instinctively, I stick out my tongue and watch as a large snowflake dissolves on it. Once again, I giggle. Who could have sent me this? Who would have even been about to?

"Maybe a fairy came to visit me," I laugh to myself. "Maybe Santa Claus. Maybe.. Maybe.." Something catches my eye. Once again, I'm dead still. I peer at my snow covered bed and notice that it looks like something is written on it. I walk towards it and slowly read the sloppy handwriting engraved in the thin layer of snow.

**_ Jack Frost_**

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you're thinking: "Ooooooooh myyyyyy goshhhhhhhh, hurrrryyyyyyyy upppppppppppppppp!" Just bear with me, okay? The chapters are getting longer and longer, don't worry!<strong>

**Be sure to leave a review to help me c: Love chu!**


	5. The One and Only

**Jack's POV**

My side hurting from laughing (her little giggle is very contagious, must I say), I silently watch as she walks over to her bed. What I did was risky. I could scare the crap out of her instead of making her believe. But belief is rare these days, especially in teenagers who think they are 'too old' for it. I hold my breath as she stands over my handwriting, scanning it with her green eyes.

She takes in a sharp breath and I jump, not expecting it to be so loud. She slowly turns around, slightly stumbling backwards in surprise as we lock eyes. A small squeal comes from her mouth and her breathing rate increases. She stares at me, looking me over as I look her over, getting a close up view this time instead of sitting on a roof and watching her from afar.

I notice she has deep dimples - the kind that even when she's not smiling, you can see the faint indent. Her long hair lays many inches below her shoulders with a natural part to the side. Her oversized, dark blue sweater brings out the color of her gorgeous emerald eyes and her faded jeans rest against her legs with ease. I glance at her socks, realizing that they are both different bright neon colors; one pink, one green. I mentally laugh, not wanting to break the overwhelming silence.

But the weirdest thing is that she isn't shivering at all in the falling snow. Not one twitch comes out of her.

**Jess's POV**

I almost fall over, surprised to find a stranger in my bedroom. And not just a stranger. Someone who I thought didn't even exist. Just like in the movies when the main character finds out their love is still alive after a battle. Clearing my brain of its pointless blabbering, I take in quick observations.

Silver hair. Extremely pale skin. Frosted blue hoodie. Faded brown pants. No shoes. Wooden stick. Faint smile. Icy eyes.. Jack Frost.

I know it's him, even without him telling me. Mostly because he doesn't even look.. _Mortal_.

Our eyes lock and I can't seem to look away. As I study him, he studies me. I mean, what do you do when you have a winter spirit standing less than 5 feet away from you? Our breathing is the only thing that is heard in the room other than the silence that screams out disbelief. After what seems like many minutes of silence, I find my voice.

"Jack Frost? As in.. Jack Frost?" I force out, feeling stupid as soon as the words come out of my mouth.

"The one and only," he replies, a sly smile plastered across his face.

"Oh my lord have mercy, I'm going crazy," I mutter and walk around in circles, staring at the floor that is dusted with snow. He stands and watches me, obviously unsure of what to say.

Wanting to believe my own eyes, I stop in front of him and reach out my hand. I touch his shoulder, feeling the coolness on my fingers and the soft texture of his frosted blue hoodie. He looks at me, his eyes unreadable. I back up a step, breathing heavily. I must seem like a mental fool who belongs in a hospital.

"Are you okay? Are you going to faint or something because you might as well just do it now so I can call someone for help and get it over with," he teases.

"Oh, nice to meet you too kind sir," I reply, playfully rolling my eyes.

"Of course," he says as he formally bows down. We both laugh without hesitation, mine sweet and tender and his confident and experienced. Never before have I felt so comfortable with someone so quickly.

And I never thought that it would be with Jack Frost.

* * *

><p><strong>Now we're getting warmed up. Dang, these chapters sure are short.. Just a few more until we get more into the story, kay? Kay. <strong>


	6. Newfound Friends

**Jack's POV**

Eventually we stop laughing, her smile still etched on her face. I glance at her enlightening dimples and feel myself start to relax.

"Why did you do all this?" she asks, gesturing to the soft, falling snow with her tiny, delicate hand.

"Well little miss Jessica, you seemed to like the little snowflake in the hallway, so why not?" I grin mischievously at her as she looks up at her ceiling and watches the snowflakes fall. I catch one in my hand, studying its amazing structure and beauty. Of course it doesn't melt; I'm too cold.

"Psh, well, thanks." She smiles back at me, drawing me into her hypnotic emerald pool that she calls eyes. "Sorry, I haven't had anyone else make snow fall in my bedroom, so I don't really know what to say.. And how do you know my name?"

"I overheard you talking to those kids about me." I wink, making her roll her eyes and laugh. "And I heard one of them call you Jessica."

"Stalker," she teases. "But anyways, you can just call me Jess."

I give a small laugh at her playful insult. "Okay. Oh, and, by the way..." I pretend to look around like how she did when talking to the children and I lean in close. "I threw the first snowball," I whisper.

"Oh whatever!" She gives me a slight punch and giggles again. "They are children, you have to make everything dramatic!"

"Whatever floats your boat," I state, putting my staff on my shoulders behind my head and resting my arms on it.

Before we know it, we start talking about everything from her school to what countries I like the most to even her cat that ran away a year ago. I never thought talking to someone other than protecting the children of the world could ever be this much fun. I also never thought that I could become so comfortable with someone so fast. Especially a simple mortal. I wonder if she thinks the same.

**Jess's POV**

I envy Jack. He gets to fly around the world, not having to worry about other people or even school while I sit in a world of confusion and misery. I eagerly listen as he explains the places he's seen and the things he has done. We tease and laugh with each other like we have been friends for years.

"What's that stick thing that you're holding anyways?" I ask Jack after we finish talking about the countries he likes the best. I sit on my bed while he relaxes on my fuzzy green beanbag, obviously making himself at home. A large stick with a hooked end rests against the wall, reminding me of something people in the olden days used to grab people by the neck and pull them off stage.

"It's not a 'stick thing'," he says, giving me one of those _really?_ looks. "It's my staff and it's how I do all of this.."

With a tap of his "staff" on the ground, the falling snowflakes in the middle of the air disappear. He taps it twice and a rushing wind comes from nowhere, knocking my hair into my face and I laugh for the hundredth time. I take my hands and brush back it back, not wanting it to block my view of Jack.. 's magic. I meant Jack's magic, sorry. He waves the staff around in quick circles, and I feel the wind getting stronger. Then, suddenly, he lifts off the beanbag but still stays frozen in his position. I feel my mouth drop open slightly as I watch him float before my eyes. Jack laughs as he watches my eyes open in amazement and then, abruptly, Jack points the staff at me.

I feel the wind around me and my arms starts to rise. As my body weight lightens, I make a small squeak of fear, turning around in the air. I reach down with my hands and try to grab my bed sheets, but it's too late. My stomach drops as I raise higher and higher up in the air and I start to feel sick.. Then, without warning, he drops me. I let out a split second scream, belly flopping back onto my bed. He laughs out, teasing me for being so easy to scare. Who does he think he is - Peter Pan?

"Jack! Why would you do that?" I slightly put my bottom lip out and he slows his laughing, catching his breath.

"Sorry princess, I didn't know you were so delicate," he says between heavy breaths. I playfully narrow my eyes at him. "I'm going to have to take you on a real flight one day and see how well that works."

"In your dreams, pretty boy," I reply, rolling over so I can sit up again. I hope I never have to experience that again.

Still not done showing off, Jack glides his staff across my wooden floor, creating beautiful ice designs. I slowly get off my bed, and crouch down, hypnotized by the gorgeous designs. Running my hand over them, I feel the unique bumps and twists melting beneath my warm fingers.

"Wow Jack, that's amazing," I say in awe with any trace of anger gone.

"Hey, don't be fooled, this thing is a brutal weapon in my hands," he jokes, pointing it at my head as if threatening me.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure," I say unenthusiastically as I walk back to the bed.

"It's true!" he replies defensively. "On the outside, I look normal, but on the inside it's like a fatal blizzard." He gives me a sly smile and I sigh loudly.

"Don't worry, you can keep dreaming."

"Whatever, you are too delicate and sensitive, like a tiny little snowflake."

"Not true! I have my ways."

"Yeah, you should show me 'your ways' one day, oh mighty one."

We both give a small laugh, filling us with happiness again.

After another long streak of talking and laughing, I check the clock, wondering how long it's been.

"Oh gosh, it's almost 11!" I announce, scrambling off my bed to get ready for my nightly routine. We have been talking for almost five hours! With a swipe of his staff, Jack clears the snow away. It didn't matter though; the cold doesn't really bother me.

"Really, that's your idea of late?" he says, eyebrows rising in surprise.

"If I don't get enough sleep, then I'm a grouchy zombie in the morning. Trust me, you don't want to see it. And I hate people who sleep in till, like, 2 in the afternoon. Seriously people, do something with your life."

Jack shakes his head in disapproval. "Yeah, I've got a lot to teach you."

"I guess I should get going anyways," he continues without waiting for me to respond. "I know of some places that could use some snow tonight." Jumping off the beanbag, he opens my glass door that leads to a small, circular, wooden platform outside. He is too lazy to walk downstairs to use the front door. A typical guy, even if he is a spirit.

"Goodnight Jack, see you tomorrow?" I ask through a yawn as he picks up his staff.

"Of course!" He coolly salutes to me with two fingers and we share a final, small chuckle before he takes off into the dark and glittered sky. I watch as his figure gets smaller and smaller until I finally close the door and climb into bed. I snuggle into the soft covers, my mind ready to slumber.

Finally, it hits me.

Did that _really_ just happen?

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. Getting better? Yes, no, maybe so? And honestly, was I the only one who thought of the movie Frozen at the part where Jess thinks: "the cold doesn't really bother me"? I don't know, maybe I'm just weird.. Anyways, hope you're enjoying the story. Xoxo<strong>


	7. New Knowledge

**Jack's POV**

I rush through the night, wanting to be done as soon as possible so that I can meet up with Jess again in the morning. Over 50 cities get a light sprinkle of snow, but no one gets the blizzard they were expecting. I'm distracted. Like I said, there is just something about her that just made you like her. And plus, she is my first friend. I'm not going to let her down.

Finally, morning creeps around and I travel back to meet up with her at her house. I land on her front lawn and walk up to her door. I politely knock, just like how I've seen mortals do so to other people's houses. She answers quickly, already dressed and prepared for the day. A low ponytail, a black and white sweater, black leggings, and fuzzy boots make up her outfit.

"Dang Jack, I didn't expect you to come back this early!" she says, coming out the door and closing it behind her. "And I also didn't expect you to knock on the door. I thought you would just bust into my house and scare the bejesus out of me."

"Welp, expect the unexpected Jess," I reply with a grin. "Plus, it's already 10 o'clock. If that's early for you, then we got a problem."

"Jerk," she shoots back, giving me a slight nudge with her shoulder. "Anyways, I'm going to go the store that's right around the block to get some stuff. Care to join me?"

"Sure, but you know, we could just fly there," I suggest mischievously, making her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Oh hellllll no!" she exclaims. "That little outburst you had when you lifted me up was NOT what I considered," she puts up air quotations. "fun."

"Whaat?" I say in a jokingly manner. "I'm the Guardian of Fun, you can't go wrong with me!" I twirl my staff between my two hands, raising my eyebrows at her as if asking:_ So, you up to it?_

"Yeah, I would rather live, thank you very much."

She starts walking down the driveway and I catch up to her.

"Fine, we'll do it the boring ole' mortal way," I groan out, slouching over and pretending to be exhausted.

"Pull yourself together!" she laughs out. "Plus, what did you mean by 'Guardian of Fun'?"

"Well, me, North or Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and Sandman all exist and we protect the children of the world from Pitch aka the Boogeyman," I explain, only giving her a quick overview because it was really a lot to it.

Silence. The only thing I can hear are her footsteps crunching the snow beneath her. Yeah, that might sound a bit odd for her, I realize.

"You're kidding, right?" she replies in a dazed voice, finally looking me in the eyes.

"Nope, absolutely serious."

"Well if you're the Guardian of Fun, what are the other people?" she asks, testing me to see the truth.

So we begin talking about North, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth and what they do with their lives. And despite what I said earlier, I explain every detail to her about the final battle with Pitch and what happened with Jamie and more. I even describe what Pitch looks like. She's too easy for me to talk to. By the time I'm done talking, Jess has already bought her groceries and we are walking home.

My ears still ring from the noise of the busy grocery store. It was crazy in there. Kids were screaming and crying and I could hear things being dropped in the aisles and people were around every corner, putting stuff into a cart. I felt like I couldn't breathe in there. How do mortals live like this?

"That's just.. wow Jack, that's amazing," she tells me as she processes the many things I've told her. "So have you guys done anything else after that happened?"

"Not much, but we-" I freeze. Something moves in the bushes we just passed. I grab Jess's arm and pull her back to me, my instincts as a Guardian kicking in. There is no one on the street or sidewalk but us.

"Jack, what's wrong? Are you okay?" she questions me, but I shush her quiet. Another scuttle in the bushes. I turn around slowly and look in the branches of a nearby bush. Nothing. I hope I'm going crazy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Something just.." I say, turning back around and releasing her arm. She looks at me and starts biting the inside of her cheek but doesn't ask me anything further. Wanting to let the moment pass over, I continue walking and she catches up to me.

"Anyways, what were you saying?" She stares at the ground, kicking a pebble along the way. I watch her little game of soccer as I reply.

"We, um, still go around and make sure every child is okay. You can never expect what Pitch is going to do next," I finish.

"So he hasn't done anything since that?" she gives a strong kick and the pebble bounces off the sidewalk and onto the road.

"Nah, but every once in a while I hear a kid crying over some kind of nightmare. Just because he stopped messing with us doesn't mean he backs down entirely."

"Hmm, interesting. I wish I would have known this stuff as a kid! My life would have been a lot more fun," she says, a smile stretching on her face.


	8. It Was Only a Nightmare

**Jack's POV**

We arrive back at her house, my heart still pounding from the movement I heard in the bush. Why am I so worried about it? It was probably nothing and I was just getting too jumpy since Pitch hasn't made any signs of action in months. Jess and I race up the stairs and burst into her bedroom, trying to see who can get there first. I win of course and she accuses me of using my supernatural powers when, actually, I won fair and square.

I throw my staff on the floor and plop down on her squishy beanbag, letting it absorb me in. I close my eyes in exhaustion when something rattles on a low table next to me. It falls, and I catch it in my hands, turning it to look it over. Jess looks up at me, sadness suddenly filling her eyes as she notices what the object is on me.

It's an old picture of three people - a young child, a grinning woman, and a friendly looking man. The two girls both have long, soft-looking brown hair while the man has darker and much shorter hair. They all hooked arms together, looking as happy as ever. Not only that, but they were dressed very nicely in dresses and a tuxedo as if they are at a formal event. Behind them there is a long table piled with food, two bunches of balloons that are being held down by bags full of heavy material, and a large banner that states "SEASONAL WINTER DANCE".

"Who's this?" I ask softly as I look up. Her eyes were already filled with tears and she was ever so slightly sniffling.

"It's me and my parents. A long time ago at a dance. We took that picture as we were leaving. The weather was getting kind of bad because a snow storm was expected that night, so we decided to leave a bit early. My dad was driving, my mom in the passenger seat, me in the back seat," she sniffles and I watch, unsure of what to do. "Funny thing actually. My mom was telling me stories about you, and Santa Claus, and the Tooth Fairy. My dad though.. He was a more realistic guy. He didn't believe in all of it. He and my mom got into a heated argument about whether or not she should be telling me those stories. My mom claimed that I was a young child and that I should have a good childhood while my dad said that it was stupid crap that she didn't need to fill my young mind with. He took his eyes off the road to argue further and.."

She stops, tears streaming down her face. Her body shudders with every breathe. I walk up and sit next to her on her bed, wrapping her in a sideways hug. She leans into me and I feel her warmth colliding with my cold, sending shivers through my body.

".. We slipped on ice," she continues between quick breaths. "My dad tried to take control again, but it was too late. We ran into the car next to us. Both my parents died from hitting something with their head, but I only maintained a broken leg and arm. It was scary Jack. I remember seeing my dad's head with glass in it and it was laying limply against the wheel and-"

"Jess, Jess, stop. You don't have to tell me," I interrupt softly. She wraps her arms around me and I look down to watch her. Somehow, I feel responsible for this. A snowstorm and ice? That's.. that's my doing. Something tugs at my heart and guilt takes over me.

_How could I do this to her? How many other people have I hurt? Or even.. Killed?_

As I'm having fun and playing in snowball fights, other people dying, leaving their family to mourn them.

I'm a murderer.

We sit there for what seems like eternity. Eventually, her breathing evens out and her eyes close. I lay her down on her bed, making sure she is comfortable. Then I grab my staff, pull my hood over my head, and put myself back down on the beanbag, glancing at the picture as a million thoughts run through my head.

**Jess's POV**

_I am running. What I'm running from, I don't know. But when I look behind me, all I see is blackness creeping up. It is not your regular darkness. It was black. Pitch black. I look up and I give out a high pitched yelp. Blood red eyes stare down at me. I sprint faster and harder, knowing that that darkness and eyes aren't good. Then, I see something. Someone. Blue hoodie, white hair. I can't catch up to him. He is way too far in front of me._

_"Jack! Jack, help!" I call out desperately. But he doesn't turn around. He doesn't respond._

_"Jack, please! Help me!" I try to run faster when I notice.. he's walking AWAY from me. Further and further he walks. Over and over I scream out his name. Until, he finally disappears into the distance._

_I start to slow down, my throat on fire. Even though I stop feeling my mouth move, Jack's name still echoes around me, as if I'm still yelling it. I know I can't run for much longer. Finally, I give in and stand completely still as the wicked shadows embrace me. Losing control over my body, I fall and give a shaky breath when Jack appears before me. He stares down at me, no sympathy in his frosted eyes. I reach out, my weak fingers inches from him. I'm so close when.._

"Jess, Jess! Wake up! Come on!"

I gasp and sit upright, looking around wildly. I feel small beads of sweat covering my forehead and my throat feels tender and sore. Jack is staring at me, his hood pulled over his head, true fear showing in his eyes, and his chilling hands on my shoulders.

"Why were you screaming my name? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He stares at me, breathing fast like how people do when their friend jumps around a corner, scaring the crap out of them. His blue eyes were wide, his hair slightly brushing against the top of them.

"I - I don't know why -"

And before I can help it, I break out into tears.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Jess," he says alarmingly quick. "Don't cry, don't cry, it's okay." He wipes my tears away with the end of his sleeve, continuously asking what I was dreaming about.

I don't respond and he puts his hands on my arms, gently rubbing them up and down. I sob quietly, my tears seeming to be filled with fear itself. This is the most I've cried in one day in my entire life. The only thing I can hope is that I don't come off as a needy and clingy human. He whispers that everything is okay, that he's right here. After several moments, I catch my breath, tears still racing down my heated face.

"You - you were walking away from me while I was being chased by a black fog or something. I fell and you didn't help me," I sob. "You didn't even reach out a finger."

An empty feeling comes over me, like I am alone in the room, even though Jack is here right next to me. Why is my mind coming up with these terrible kinds of dreams?

"It's okay, it was only a nightmare Jess. I would never do that," he whispers.

I hang my head back down, sniffling quietly while he rests his hands on top of mine, not asking me anymore questions. I wish more people in the world could be like Jack. Then I would finally be free from stress, being an outcast, fear, and most importantly: worries.


	9. Bonding

**Jack's POV**

_ It was a nightmare._

Pitch must have been in here. I knew I shouldn't have fallen asleep, but I was exhausted. I jumped awake to her dreadful yelling. It was almost 7 in the morning and she was screaming my name bloody murder. Her eyes were tightly shut and a single tear was racing down to her chin. Pitch. It was him filling her dreams with darkness. And I'm certain he has a new plan. I don't find it much of a coincidence that he picks Jess out of all the people in the world to frighten in their sleep. He has waited, trying to find my weakness this entire time. At the first chance he gets, he grabs at it, knowing we are friends. I can tell that this is only the beginning.

Now, as Jess cries silently, I wonder what her dream could have meant. I watch as her cherry-red nose sniffles and the tears drop from her face and onto the bed sheets. If he thinks I'm going to leave her in her time of need, he's utterly and completely insane. That's never going to happen.

After many tears, Jess pulls her hands from underneath mine, wipes her eyes, and silently gets up to get ready for the day. I wait on her bed and look out the glassy door, thinking deeply. I drug Jess into this and now her life is at stake. Once again, I have officially screwed something up. I can't even have a simple friend without something going wrong. And the thought of being a killer drifts into my mind again.

**Jess's POV**

I run the cold water over my face. Jack is right. He would never leave me in my time of need. My brain is just messed up, that's all. I brush my teeth, comb out my hair, and apply my makeup. Ten minutes later, I walk back into my bedroom, only to find Jack staring out my glass door while he sits on my bed, facing away from me.

I silently walk around my bed to the side he's on and sit next to him, my eyes studying the floor. Our shoulders touch, sending a pulse of comfort throughout my body. I look up at him, wondering what he's thinking about, hoping for his goofy smile to be planted on his face. That's the one thing that can bring happiness to me in a second. Except, I'm greeted with a depressed face. His eyes lost some of its icy color, making him look sad and alone. Any trace of his everlasting smile disappeared into thin air. His silver hair sways with the breeze coming through a vent on the ceiling, making the rest of his body seem as still as a statue. Feeling my stare, he looks back at me and gives a small smile, though the sadness in his eyes gives him away. My heart drops and sorrow rushes into me, as if Jack's feelings just entered my soul.

"Oh Jack, don't give me those sad puppy eyes," I say softly. "It was only a dream, just like you said."

He sighs silently, looking back out the window. I pull a piece of my hair behind my ear, looking around my room for something to do. Suddenly, an idea strikes me as my eye skims my old leather skates, forgotten in the back corner of my room.

"Come on, get up. We aren't going to sit around here in this depressing house with our depressing moods," I say, jumping off my bed. Jack doesn't move; he looks up at me with confusion written on his face.

"What are we going to do?" he asks glumly, strumming his fingers against his staff that's laying across his lap.

"I know a small lake that I go to every winter. And it must be frozen over, especially with Jack Frost hanging around town," I say as I flash him a smile. He only lifts up the corners of his mouth. I roll my eyes.

"Come on, get up, Mr. Grumpy Gills."

I grab his hands and attempt to pull him up on his feet. He moans and pulls away from me. Soon, it becomes a battle of strength as I pull him off the bed and he does all he can to stay on it. I laugh, glad to feel the smile back on my cheeks. I glance back at Jack's face, his familiar smile going ear to ear.

He grunts and yanks my hands, easily pulling me down onto the bed next to him. I let gravity take me straight down. I hit the bed so hard I bounce a few times on my back. My huge grin hurts my cheeks as he laughs with me, filling my ears with the smoothness of his voice.

I catch my breath, put on a straight face, and get up again. He sits up on his elbows, watching me. I walk over to my skates, pick them up by their tied laces, salute goodbye to his pouting face, and walk out the door without saying a word.

As I walk down the stairs, I hear my bed creak as he gets off of it. I smile to myself, pleased that my plan worked. However, as I walk further and further down the stairs and towards the front door, I hear nothing behind me. I grab my heaviest coat and hat and pull them on. I open my the door, hoping Jack catches up soon so I don't have to skate alone. Although, I highly doubt he would abandon me.

As soon as I step outside, something claps on the back of my neck. I yell out as the thing start to wiggle around, tickling me. The overwhelming feeling comes over me and I laugh hard, unable to control it. I take off, running, trying to get away from the hands. I head straight to the pathway in the forest I created a few years ago that leads to the lake. I run faster, feeling the forest dirt starting to appear beneath my boots and the presence of houses and civilization disappearing.

"You know you can't outrun me," a voice says behind me.

"Watch me," I laugh out between heavy breaths, beginning to sprint.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" he responds. Suddenly, I see a blur of blue pass me up. It weaves through the trees and jumps over logs and large rocks. Jack turns around and gives me a grin before speeding off even faster.

"No fair!" I yell out after him. He id immortal - he can do anything he wanted, such as run as fast as a cheetah.

**Jack's POV**

I burst into a large clearing. I slow down as I take in the scenery. A medium-sized lake stretches out before me, frozen solid. A few bare trees are scattered in some places, but otherwise, the lake seems to have a reserved spot in the forest as the trees seem to create a perfect circle around it. I walk around the ice, hearing my feet crunch the snow underneath. It was peaceful out here; no wonder Jess came every year to get away from everyone.

Until Jess herself busts in, wheezing heavily and out of breath, breaking the peacefulness. She walks a few steps, throws her skates on the ground, and then falls on her knees, exhausted.

"Sooo," I call out, swaying my body in a mocking way as I walk towards her. "I watched you, don't worry. I watched you behind me as you ate my dust!"

"Shut up Jack! You.. have an unfair.. advantage.. and you.. know that.." she snaps, shoulders heaving as she pants like a running, hot dog on a summer day.

"Excuses, excuses," I mock as I hold out my hand. She playfully glares at me, grabs her skates, and takes my hand in hers, pulling herself up.

But as soon as she gets up on one knee, I drag her by her arms. She hits the ground on her stomach, yelling and kicking as she is pulled through the heavy snow. Good thing she has her coat and hat on, otherwise she would be frozen in a second.

I push through the snow with ease, and begin to head towards the ice. I hear her contagious laugh and see the two perfect dimples on her face. I can't help but to chuckle along. She's right; this is a lot better than sitting in her house.

I set my feet on the ice, feeling the slickness beneath me. Sliding my feet, I pull her onto the ice. I turn three tight circles in a row, rolling her body around. On the last, fast, and tight circle, I let go of her arms. I watch her slip and slide away from me, the tip of her nose and her cheeks rosy red from the cold and from laughing.

**Jess's POV**

"Jack!" I scream out, laughing my head off.

The ice, dusted with snow, slides me across its surface with ease. I try to grab anything to stop myself, and my hand flies into a deep crease. I grab inside of it, pulling myself to a screeching stop. I sit up, my hair wild and flying into my eyes.

Jack slides over to me, invisible skates on his feet. He grins down at me and offers his hand again.

"Uh yeah, no thanks," I say, putting myself in a sitting position. I take off my boots and throw them off the ice and into the snow. I slide on the old leather skates with ease and strap them on. With wobbly legs, I get up and shoo away Jack's hands that are ready if I fall. I can handle myself; I've been doing this my entire life. I push one foot forward and then the other. And in no time, I create a rhythm and start speeding skating around the lake.

_Swish. Swish. Swish._

"Whoa, slow down Jess!" I hear Jack call from behind me.

"Don't worry, I can still see you," I reply, turning around and mocking his voice. "I'm watching you eat my ice shavings!"

"Ooh, good one," he says sarcastically, flashing me his signature smile.

I turn back around and face the front. The end of the lake fills my eyes. Gasping, I try to slam on the brakes, but it's too late. I trip on the heavy snow and fall clumsily, landing face first into the snow. I feel the bitter coldness seep through my skin and drop my temperature immediately.

"Ooh, _wipeout_!" Jack exclaims, skidding to a smooth break behind me. I flip over and lay on my back, ignoring him and staring at the clear sky. Jack sits down next to me, getting settled into the deep, power-like snow. He gives out a relaxed sigh, and I glance at him, smiling to myself. Where would I be without Jack?

"I'm actually glad you brought us here, Jess. I don't think I've ever had this much fun. Or seen anyone fall as hard as you," he chuckles out. I reach over and ruffle his hair violently, wetting it with snow.

"Watch out, don't get Jessica mad. She'll mess up your hair!"

"You are so rude."

"Ow! You punch hard for a girl!"

"That's what I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>A little fun is always appreciated :3 Hope you like the story so far! Be sure to leave me any suggestions that you might have! Thanks a bunchies ^-^<strong>


	10. Experimenting

**Jack's POV**

For days on end, Jess introduces me to many mortal things I have only seen from afar, such as bowling and movies. Each activity we do brings us closer together by the second. Before we know it, we begin treating each other like brother and sister- teasing and insulting and bossing around. The only time we are separated is when I leave during the night after she falls asleep to do my job as Jack Frost. But when I arrive back at her house, she is always dressed and ready to go with another activity in mind. And today, as I fly closer to her house, I see her with two bikes by her side, one big, one small. My breath catches in my throat.

_"If she think I'm getting on that death trap.."_

I land in front of her, inspecting the two bikes. I've seen Jamie ride his around his neighborhood with friends, but never before have I ridden one myself. If I did as a mortal, that was almost 300 years ago.

The smaller one (which I'm guessing is hers) is bright silver, looking as if she just bought it. The other, larger one (mine) is darker. Not necessarily a black, but definitely darker than hers. They look identical other than the size and shape.

"So, ready to go for a ride?" She pats the seat of the darker one and I feel myself grimace. Jess gives out a laugh while I shake my head.

"I have no idea how to ride one," I reply, twirling my staff in small circles.

"You also didn't know what a movie was, but you ended up loving that Rudolph cartoon!"

She's right, although leaving out a tiny detail. I was laughing my head off the entire movie! If Rudolph sees how ridiculous he looks in that movie, he would surely chew the director's head off. North looked like a walking cherry, his cheeks overly red and his legs short and stubby. He looked _way_ too innocent! Then I came along somewhere in the movie. I remember my laughter disappearing, staring at my gigantic elf ears and enormous nose. And not to mention - I. Was. PUNY. The smallest thing EVER. Jess laughed her heart out, falling over onto the floor.

"I was waiting for that part this entire movie!" I remember her choking out with happy tears in her eyes. I only rolled my eyes and watched my cartoon make a fool of himself.

"In the beginning!" I reply, snapping back into the present. "Until my stupid elf came into the movie."

"Ah, that was pure gold!"

"Yeah, glad you LOVED that part so much."

"Do you ever stop complaining?"

"Not around people like _you_."

"Yeah, I see that," she says, pulling my arm towards the bike.

"Jess, I don't think this is a good idea.. I'm going to crash," I say, letting her drag me while I stare at the bike.

"You are just going to have to learn then."

She grabs my staff out of my hands and throws it on the yellowed grass. I haven't made it snow here in this town for a long time, being too busy trying new things with Jess. I moan and protest as she rolls the larger bike over to me.

"It's gonna be fine, trust me!" she exclaims. "Now get on. I'll hold it still."

I hesitate, debating whether I should get on it or not. I look up at Jess, her emerald eyes full of hope. I huff and puff. How can you say no to her?

"Fiiine."

I climb on slowly, wobbling as I feel my balance shifting. I put my bare feet on the so-called "pedals" (I've heard Jamie call it that before when I asked him to explain how a bike works), feeling the roughness of them.

"There we go, that's a good Jacky!" Jess coos out and I shoot her a glare. "Don't look at me like that! This is sad that you don't know how to ride a bike! Anyways, I'm going to let go of the handles now. You have to put your hands on it to steer and then start pedaling forward. Easy enough, right?"

"What have I done to myself.. I can already see my grave," I mutter out.

"You'll do fine! Okay. Ready, set.." she starts to walk around behind me. "Go!"

She releases her grip on my bike. Painfully, I flail my arms, trying to grab hold of the handles. My hands finally slap onto the rubber grips right before I lose my balance. Forgetting what to do next, I feel gravity take me. Adrenalin rushes through me, and I land violently on the cold concrete, giving a grunt as the bike crashes on top of me. I hear Jess gasp and rush over to me.

"Jack! I told you to pedal! How else is the bike going to move?" she frantically exclaims, pulling the bike off me. I look up at her, seeing the faint laughter on her face. She kneels next to me as I begin to pull myself up.

"How do you mortals do this for fun?" I grunt as I feel my bones aching.

"Not all of us have the power to fly, thank you very much. We have to get around somehow."

"And I suggest that you people don't do it _this _way." I get up and brush off the small rocks embedded in my faded brown pants.

"Don't be difficult! You can do it, Jack. You just have to keep practicing," she argues, standing up. She bends down to pick back up the bike and rolls it towards me.

Seeing my unconvinced face, she states, "It's okay. I think I have an easier way to teach you."

"This is your last try."

I climb back on I the same position I was before: hands hanging by my side, feet on the pedals.

"Here, put your hands on top of mine. When I say go, I will pull mine from beneath yours. Now all you have to do is remember to pedal!"

I obey her, putting my hands over hers. I look at them. My pale hands, much larger than hers, covers her slightly tan hands completely. A rush goes through me, filling my entire body. What in the world was that? I shake it off, concentrating on what I need to do so I don't crash and burn again.

"Ready, set.." she begins, and I make a popping noise with my mouth. "Go! Pedal!"

She quickly wrenches her hands out from underneath mine. I move my left leg forward and feel my right leg automatically go up and around in a circle. The same happens with my left leg and then my right again. Then, I feel something warm on my back. Jess's hands give me a strong push, and my legs whirl around in circles faster than I have ever seen.

"There you go, Jack! Trust me, that was a lot easier than what I've seen before," Jess calls out after me. I laugh, easiness coming into me.

I continue to pedal up and down her street, feeling more confident as I make sharp turns and go faster. I look up at Jess in her driveway as she climbs onto the other bike. Quickly, she begins to pedal fast, catching up next to me.

"Follow me; I know a path that no one walks on so that people don't freak out over a bike riding itself."

She giggles and pumps her legs faster, flying in front of me. I follow her and she leads us back towards the forest. But instead of entering the path that leads to the lake, she takes a sharp turn to the right. We bump along the forest ground, not following anything in particular. Right when I open my mouth to ask her if this is the right way, the ground evens out and I begin riding smoothly along dirt that seems lighter in color than the other soil surrounding it.

We ride silently, our small breathing and bikes making sharp sounds every so often the only noise in the air. Finally, Jess starts to slow down, and comes to a complete stop in another clearing. Man, how many secrets does this forest have? It looks the exact same as the clearing that the lake was in except it is smaller and there is obviously no lake. Jess jumps off her bike and begins jogging to a large, flat rock. Less enthusiastically, I come off my bike and begin following her when I notice a white piece of paper on the ground. I bend down and pick it up.

It's an old picture of a family - the same picture that I saw in Jess's room a few days earlier.

"Hey Jess, look what I found. Isn't this yours?" I yell out, walking towards her but my eyes still glued to the picture. Tearing my eyes away, I look up and wave the photo in my hand. Suddenly, Jess's eyes widen and she frantically searches in her back pockets. Hand coming out empty, she runs towards me. Not knowing what's going on, I stop walking, feeling the confusion on my face. She snatches the photo out of my hands, skimming her fingers against mine.

"Whoa there! Why is it out here?" I watch as she shoves it into her pocket.

"No reason." And with that, she walks away. I jog up next to her and she glances at me before looking straight ahead again.

"I won't take that as an answer and you kno-" I stop mid-sentence. I feel a presence move behind me. I whip around.

"Jack?" I watch in the corner of my eye as Jess turns around and looks at me, fear wiping across her face. I scan the area around us. I don't see anything. Again.

"N-nothing," I reply, turning back to face her. Maybe it was just the wind or an animal. Again. "Did you.. Did you hear something though?" She shakes her head and I temporarily forget it. Right now, the picture is first priority.

"Anyways," I continue. "Why do you have the picture, Jess? Shouldn't it be at your house?"

"I just.. nothing, Jack. It doesn't matter."

I raise my eyebrows at her as I stare into her eyes. Moments slide by. Suddenly, a thick strip of water appears on the inside of her bottom eyelids. She takes quick, shuddering breath. Taken aback, I feel my head tilt slightly to the side. I hope I didn't push her too much.

"Tell me Jess," I speak softly, concern in my voice.

"Today's the day that they died. That's all."

A tear drops, trailing its way down her face and before I can respond, she turns away.


	11. Secrets

**Jess's POV**

He hits it again. My soft spot. My parents. People continuously question me about them (whenever someone actually talks to me..). It's always either _Where are your parents, Jess? _or: _Why is nobody home yet_? or even: _Wow, you're lucky! You get to feed off of your rich grandparents' money but not have to live with anyone else? Dude, that's so cool!_

If anything, I'm far from lucky. Many teenagers think that their parents are stupid, boring, and always too in their business, but they aren't. They only love their children, but somehow, kids' minds have been poisoned and rottened, taking their parents for granted. I had to learn the hard way. Each and every day, I longed for some company, any kind of life form that I could talk without having to worry if they will spread my secrets or judge me. Company that I could be comfortable around and not have to worry about how I look and how I dress. Someone like family.

Then Jack came along. He is everything I need. My closest friend. Someone who I can talk to and laugh with and just feel.. wanted. Comfortable. Safe. Someone who likes me for me and not the wealthy funds I get from my grandparents. And most importantly: someone who is their self around me as well. Now, I know that may sound corny, sappy, and a little clingy, but it's the truth. You don't know what you have until you lose it. And I had to teach that old saying to myself when I was only 7 years old.

I turn quickly around after answering him, swiping the tear off my face. I won't let him see me cry again. I know I'm stronger than that. It's been years and years since the tragedy happened; I should be over it. Right? I walk towards the flat rock, taking deeper breaths to even them out. On their death anniversary, I always carry around my prized picture of them. It just makes me feel.. better. I guess.

No, stop. This winter break, I promised myself I wouldn't wallow over them. The end of the break is still two weeks away, so I have a long way to go before I feel accomplished of anything.

A few steps later, I arrive at the rock. I perch myself on top of the smooth surface, taking the heaviness off my tired legs. Riding bikes is definitely a workout. I see Jack approaching me out of the corner of my eyes and I stare at a bird in front of me, sitting on a branch of one of the naked trees. Wanting to look at anything but the winter spirit, I study it's beautiful black feathers and long beak as it pecks at something on the tree trunk. As if feeling my hard stare, it looks at me straight in the eyes. My blood goes cold. Something isn't right about its beady circles. They are.. _blood red_. I blink hard, thinking it's my imagination, my contacts, anything. But when the light flickers back into my sight, I'm greeted with the same demented color. Chilled, I give a slight shudder and look away. They are the exact same eyes I saw in my dream.

"Jess? Hello?"

I look at Jack. He is snapping his fingers, trying to get my attention. He is sitting upright next to me on the rock, eyes full of unknown thoughts.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention.. What were you saying?"

"I said I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. It's your personal life," he says, leaning back down, his hands supporting his weight behind him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just some things that are, um, running through my head, that's all," I reply, looking back at the branch, searching for suspicious creature. The bird is gone. In my peripheral vision, I see Jack give me a quizzical look, but doesn't say anything.

Together, we sit in a soothing silence. Not one of those awkward silences, but a comfortable one. The wind speaks for us, rattling the trees. A few leaves turn over, chattering unheard secrets.

"Jack, can I ask you something?" I close my eyes and feel the cool breeze rush over me. It gently caresses my skin and I feel my hair drift with it.

"Sure."

"Why were you so.. sad back there in my room? Even you said it was only a dream, but when I came back, you looked so distant."

Silence.

"I guess yesterday was just a tough day for you. You had to explain everything that happened to your parents to me and relive that disaster. Then, you had that nightmare that I was in. I just feel responsible or involved in some way. I guess that's what I'm trying to say." Jack stares at the ground and breaks apart a dead leaf with his toes.

"Jack, my parent's deaths have nothing to do with you. Neither does the dream. Things happen and we can't contr-" I begin, but Jack cuts me off, quickly looking up at me.

"The snow, Jess. The ice. The storm. Where do you think they came from? If you don't know, I'll answer for you: me."

The coldness in his voice shakes me. My eyes instinctively narrow in confusion and my head gives a slight tilt. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. His eyes move around, searching my face.

"You know it's the truth too. Don't try to hide it," he replies to my confused face, looking back down at the ground. My mouth still hangs slightly open but stays silent. I follow his gaze, watching the leaf particles fly in the breeze when.. are those horse hooves? I focus my eyes beyond Jack's head and I take in a sharp breath.

I sit up straighter, tearing my eyes away from the ground. But when I look up, bloodied, beady circles greet me. _The same eyes in my dream and on the bird_. It is an enormous horse made of tiny black grains. Streamers seem to fly out of its body in every which way. Its nostrils flare and it opens its mouth, revealing its large, sharp, and yellowed teeth. Right over Jack's head.

"JACK!" I scream out, my voice cracking. I fall backwards, right off the rock. I feel the ground hit my back and I quickly close my eyes as pain shoots through my body. I continue screaming out his name, over and over as I keep my eyes shut, too afraid to open them. Something grabs my shoulders and, with fear/adrenaline rushing through my body, I claw and kick and scream even louder. With my ears ringing and my stomach lurching, I feel tremendously faint. Two hands seize my wrists and something plants pressure down on my legs, not allowing me to move them. I flicker open my eyes, crazily look around, getting ready to bite fingers, when I see Jack's face.

"Jessica, look at me, look at me. You're fine, no one's here but me," he says, out of breath. Still petrified but realizing I'm safer with Jack, I allow my tense muscles to relax the tiniest bit. I look around him with stars layering my eyes, searching for the Hell Horse. "Jess, look at me, only me. You're safe, don't worry."

He gets off my legs (*he was sitting on them, making it impossible to move) and kneels next to me, still holding my wrists. I look at his arms and notice scratches on them, gently bleeding.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know it was you, I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"No no no, it's okay, it doesn't hurt. I'm fine, Jess, everything is okay," he soothingly says, not tearing his eyes from mine. Then, out of the blue, he pulls me into a hug by the wrists. "Damn, you scared me, Jess. I nearly had a heart attack. I thought someone stabbed you or something.."

Stunned that he's hugging me (*and that he swore for the first time..), I sit still for a few seconds, taking in the situation. Where did that demon go? Why isn't Jack freaking out? Did Jack not see him? Why didn't it gnaw off Jack's head like how it looked like it was going to?

Freaked out again, I hug Jack back, feeling the bubble of protection form around us. I place my hands on his back, feeling his heavy breathing through his hoodie. Time seems to freeze as we hold each other, my heart slowing down its beating. After countless moments, Jack is the first one to pull away. I sit back from him and hang my head as he stares at me. I play with my fingers with my hair falling in my face, not wanting to make eye contact.

Jack reaches forward and tucks a large piece of my hair behind my ear, making it easier to see me. I inwardly sigh and stop moving my fingers, wanting to say something but not knowing where to begin. I don't understand what just happened..

"What did you see, Jess?" he whispers, and I look up at him. His hair is wild and standing out every which way, making him look younger and innocent. His beautiful yet mysterious eyes stand out more against his pale skin as the sun reflects off of them. I look away, suddenly uncertain. A terrible feeling comes over me.

"I saw nothing." Even I shock myself. Why wasn't I telling him? He watches me, not saying a word. The silence becomes drawn out.

Right when I look up to meet his eyes again, the answer smacks right onto the side of my head. That horse was going to kill Jack. Something inside me tells me to keep him out of this. I don't know what, but I have a bad feeling. If Jack is hurt because of me..

What he doesn't know won't kill him. What he does might.


	12. Nothing to Me

**Jack's POV**

"I saw nothing."

My heart suddenly feels heavy in my chest. Does she not trust me? I thought we would tell each other anything, if not everything.

"Jess, I can't help you if you don't help me," I say, watching the breeze gently shift her hair.

"It's fine. It really wasn't anything, I promise." she says blankly. I think insanity just ran into her head.

"Wasn't anything? You were screaming like someone was being stabbed right in front of you.. You need to tell me, Jess."

"You don't _need_ to know anything, Jack! You just _want _to. There's a difference. Why are you so in my business right now?" She picks up a leaf and crumples it in her hand. Shocked by her words, I sit up straighter, trying to find sentences of my own.

"I'm not 'in your business', I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong! Why are _you_ being so defensive right now?" I snap, anger rising inside of me. She has no reason to be upset at me. I'm only trying to help her.

"Stop worrying about me! Geez, you act like I'm your child or something! I can handle my fucking self. What if it's just best that I didn't tell you?" And with that, she gets up off the ground, heading back towards the bikes.

Finally enraged, I push myself up and follow her. "What's your problem, Jessica? One moment you're hugging me and the next you're cursing me out? What has gotten into you?"

She stops walking and I watch her back moving slightly with her breaths. She swivels her body waist up to face me. Any trace of warmth and welcome I saw the first day I met her was gone from her eyes. They are now cold, hard, and empty.

Except, something is still there. Something mellow that is only reachable if you dig deep down. _Fear_.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Just because I'm not acting the way you want me to doesn't mean that 'poof', I'm a new person!" she spits out, glaring at me.

"Jess, stop. This isn't like you. I know it isn't," I take a step towards her and she bites the inside of her cheek.

She turns all the way around to face me with one of her hands hanging on her hips. "I'm perfectly fine. Am I not allowed to be angry, father?"

I take a deep breath and look away, observing the trees in the distance. _She's not mad at you. She saw something that scared her and now she's just upset. She's not mad at you.._

**Jess's POV**

I feel my own heart sink as I spit out these harsh words. Never before have I spoken to anyone like this, and now as I do, I'm glad I haven't. Sadness and regret overwhelm me, but I push it away, sending it to bother someone else in the world. The urge to run up to him and feel his arms around me again is also cast away to someone else who can actually do it.

_"I'm sorry Jack. I'm doing this for you. I don't know why, but this is for you."_

Painfully, I watch as he looks away into the forest, his eyes portraying the many thoughts running through his head. Many seconds pass, and I consider continuing to walk back to the bikes, when he turns back around. He opens his mouth and I prepare another vicious sentence to fly at him, when he stops. His eyes harden and narrow as he stares beyond me. Puzzled, I begin to swing my head around to see what's behind me when Jack holds out a hand, stopping me.

"Jessica, don't turn around, don't feel scared. Come towards me, slowly," he says in an even, monotone voice. I open my mouth to argue, but quickly shut it, feeling uncertain. Suddenly, behind me, I hear heavy breathing. Almost like..

With shaky legs, I begin to walk towards him. He still stares behind me but holds out his hand. Without hesitation, as soon as I get close to him, I grasp it. He gives it a faint squeeze, encouraging me to keep walking. I walk a few steps behind him and he finally releases his hand from mine. I take that as a signal to stop moving.

"Jess, I need you to walk straight to the bikes, okay? Go home and I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"What? Why do I need to-"

"Oh, how sweet and protective of the fierce Guardian," a low voice chuckles out. And it is definitely not Jack.

**Jack's POV**

I keep my eyes steady as Pitch appears behind his dark horse, laughing out his dark greeting. Instinctively, I squeeze my right hand, expecting to feel the steadiness of my staff. But I feel nothing but air. Jess took my staff away from me and threw it on the ground when she was trying to get me on the bike.

"Go, Jess. Don't walk. Run. Just get back to the house, okay?" I mutter behind me so that only Jess can hear.

She hesitates. I watch as Pitch gets closer to us, talking about how cute of a couple we are, mocking the 'great and powerful Jack Frost' for being so sensitive.

"Jess, please. I'll be okay."

"I'm sorry." she whispers before running off, straight to the bikes, where she jumps on hers and pedals away. All while doing with her head down. Good. That guarantees that she doesn't have her little panic attack again.

"She's leaving so soon? What a shame, I think she is such a sweet girl," Pitch says, smiling with his yellowed teeth.

"First off," I begin, taking a step towards him. "we are _not_ a couple. Second of all, I don't have time for you. I never have, never will. I have better things to do than squabble pointlessly. And lastly, leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with anything between you and the Guardians."

"Why are you being so snippety Jack Frost? I've done nothing to her. I have just dropped by to say hello," he replies, brushing the mane of his horse with his pale, slender fingers. I drop my glare onto the demon, reminding it that I'm not afraid. Fear only feeds it.

"Cut it out. I know you gave Jessica her nightmare, I know you just now did something to scare the wits out of her, and I know it was you in the bush the other day. How stupid do you think I am?"

"Pretty stupid," he replies quickly, giving me a wicked grin. "But never mind that for now. You say that this 'Jessica' girl does not relate to our situation. But you and I both know that she's very important. Maybe she's very important to some_one._"

"You're messing with the wrong person, Pitch," I snap back, pointing my finger at him. "For the last time, leave her alone."

"Oh friend, don't turn your back on my like that. It's only a fair trade. You can come with me or Jessica faces some.. unnecessary consequences, might I say. Think about it; I know you really care for her."

I stop walking away from him, my blood going cold (colder* than it already is..). Did he just threaten Jess? And he only says that because.. I do. I do care about her. She the closest person to me. And even Pitch knows that. I say the only thing I can think of.

"No, Jess means nothing to me," I say with a laugh in my voice, wanting it to come off as if I didn't care for her all along.

"Those are some strong words, Jack. Maybe you might want to rethink your decision." He fakes concern on his pale face, making me boil over with anger.

"Maybe you should get lost, get a life, and get over yourself!" I flash him a cruel look, feeling the annoyance on my face. "You aren't as powerful as you think, Pitch."

And with those final words, I turn back away and walk towards the exit. I hear a faint chuckle and a _swoosh _behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, I look back and see that Pitch is gone.


	13. Get Lost

**Jess's POV**

"I'm sorry," I whisper to him. I want him to know that, just in case. I urge forward my legs and take off like a rocket, keeping my eyes on the ground like how Jack told me to.

Within a second, I reach our bikes. I snatch mine off the ground as I listen to their faint voices argue back and forth. I hop on the seat, begin to pedal, and - stop. Something holds me back from leaving. What if something happens to Jack, just like how I thought?

Silently, I climb back off the bike and lay it down on the ground. Jack would kill me if he knew that I stayed and listened. I crouch behind a large tree trunk, tuning my ears into what they're saying. I don't look, as I'm still too afraid. That one horse scarred me for life.

"..does not relate to our situation," I hear the deep voice speak. The mere sound of it sends a chill throughout my body. "But you and I both know that she is very important. Maybe she's very important to some_one_."

I hold my breath, knowing that they are talking about me. But.. why?

"..messing with the wrong person, Pitch," Jack's voice replies, drifting in. "For the last time, leave her alone."

"Oh friend, don't turn your back on me like that. It's only a fair trade.." His voice drifts off as if he's speaking softer, and the lump in my throat catches. Is that all I am to Jack? A trading item?

Concerned, I strain my ears even harder, feeling a headache pull at the edges of my brain. For a second, I hear nothing, and I'm worried that Jack is walking this way when suddenly:

"No, Jess means nothing to me," Jack says, a slight chuckle in his voice.

I pull back, feeling my head relax but my mind whirl. And not to mention: my heart break. No that's not right, I'm imagining things. But it's the truth, it really happened. No, it's a lie, something's wrong with my head. But he wouldn't have said that..

He said that, he really said that. That's final. And he said it with a _laugh_. The kind of laugh that yelled out: _Are you kidding me? I've been thinking this all along!_

Hot tears sting behind my eyes, but I hold them back. I always know if a person is worth worrying about or crying over. Jack is **not** one of them. That betraying, lying, misleading bastard shouldn't even be in my life.

I sprint back to my bike, yank it off the ground, and take off like I mean it. My legs whirl around faster than I have ever seen before.

**Jack's POV**

Relief rushes into me as I approach my bike. Finally, the guy got the message. And I didn't even have to threaten him with my imaginary staff that should be in my hands.

I shake my head in dismay and look down at my bike, realizing that I can't get on it without Jess's help. Wow, that sounds pathetic.

_"I'll come back for it later."_ I make a mental note and step around it, beginning the long walk back to Jess's house.

* * *

><p>I bend down and grab my stick off the ground, watching as the blue glow forms around the section I'm holding. Never again will I leave it behind. If things went wrong today, Jess and I would be dead already.<p>

Now reunited with it, I summon the winds and fly up to Jess's mini wooden patio. I land softly and glide over to the glass door, wanting to scare the unknowing girl inside. My eyes notice that the large blinds from inside the house have been drawn, not allowing me to see through the glass.

_"Hm, weird,"_ I say to myself. Jess hasn't done that once ever since we first met.

I reach out and give a gentle tug on the sliding door, preparing my lungs for the terrifying yell, when I'm greeted by a soft _click_. I try again, confused. But once again, a faint _click_ comes from the door. It's locked.

"Jess, are you in there?" I ask. I already know the answer, as I can feel her presence in the room, but I don't want to come off rudely. After she doesn't respond, I give a slight knock. Still complete silence. Not even a creak comes from inside the house.

"Hey, if you're still mad about earlier, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," I try. Utterly, complete silence responds to me.

"Go away, Jack," a voice finally mumbles from inside. The silence draws out again as I reach out for words that aren't there.

"I'm really sorry. I was just worried and I wanted to help you. I didn't mean to start a fight."

"No, your meaningless trading item does not forgive you. And I never will."

I take a step back from the door, astonished. How does she know that? Those are the exact same things that I said to.. oh no.

"Were you listening to us? I told you to go home!" I exclaim, a nervous feeling coming over me. She heard it all wrong, and now we might be at the point of it being unfixable. "Jess, you've got to hear me out. I didn't mean it like that, I was only trying to pro-"

"-tect me?" Jess buts in, fury in her voice. "That sure didn't sound like it, Jack. In fact, all I've been hearing this entire time are lies. Goodbye."

"Jessica, please. I know it sounded-"

"I said goodbye."

"I know but-"

"GET LOST, JACK." Something hits the door and I jump back, afraid the glass is going to shatter. Instead, it rattles violently and I watch as the vibrations slow to a stop. A sniffle comes from inside and I rest my hand on the door, feeling helpless. Minutes pass and eventually, I back away, wanting to give her her space. I don't look back as I ride the wind, going to places that even _I_ don't know yet.


	14. Keeping Busy

**Jess's POV**

I look at my broken guitar lying on the floor where it fell when I threw it. A final gust of wind announces Jack's departure. I fall back onto my bed, my eyes tired from holding back tears (though a few did escape). I climb into my covers, ready to sleep away my life, when I hear a slight ringing noise. Thinking it's my imagination, I ignore it. Until it gets louder and louder.

_"My phone,"_ I think to myself and search around my bed until I find it buried under my covers.

"Hello?" I answer with my hoarse voice.

"Hey girl! Where have you been? You, like, disappeared off the face of the Earth when Winter Break started," a familiar voice greets me.

"Hey Emma. I've just been.. busy," I reply, unsure of what to say. How in the world would I explain anything to her? Hey Emma, so I met Jack Frost and we became good friends over the week and now he says he doesn't even care about me one bit.

"Oh Jess, don't waste your entire break on _that_ again.." Emma says softly, talking about the tragedy of my family. I didn't explain the entire story like how I told Jack, but she mostly gets it. My family died in a car crash. The End. But on the other hand, she is the one and only who truly gets me. I mean, she's my best friend; she's supposed to understand me.

"Yeah, I know. Anyways, did you need something?"

"Oh yeah! You know Brandon, right?"

I give a grunt of acknowledgement of what she's saying. Brandon is the co-captain of our school's football team. Honestly, I thought he was a self-centered, rude, and inconsiderate jerk. But I would never tell anyone that. It would ruin my reputation even more.

"Yeah, well, he's throwing this huge winter party tonight and I thought about you! You really need to get out and make some new friends. I worry about you sometimes," Emma exclaims, the excitement clearly shown in her voice.

"Oh, I don't know Ems, I don't really feel up to it tonight."

"Come on, it will be fun! And plus, if you want to be a hermit crab again, you can always just hang around me!" she teases.

"Emmaaaaa..." I moan.

"You're. Going." Emma states. "I'll be at your house at 9:00! You better be ready!"

And with that, she hangs up. I sigh. How we even became friends is unknown. I'm always that one girl that sits in the back of the classroom and never makes eye contact with anyone. Just like in one of those sob stories. Emma was one of those girls who isn't exactly popular, but everyone loves her. Sometimes, I envy her beautiful ginger hair and gorgeous green eyes with a perfect amount of freckles across the bridge of her nose. And not to mention, her billions of friends. But, like always, I can't do anything about it.

I check the clock. It's 2, so I have hours to get ready. I give out an enormous breath and flop back onto my bed instead of pulling myself up. And before I know it, I'm asleep.

_"Hello? Anyone there?" I yell out._

_It's pure darkness and I can't see a thing. But I hear things scuttling around, like tiny claws on tile. Where am I?.._

_Then a candle flickers on to my right and as my eyes adjust to the faint light, I notice a white-haired, blue hoodied boy. But instead of reaching out to him, I turn around and walk away into the black, anger overflowing inside of me. I don't need him; he's nothing to me anymore._

**Jack's POV**

As I sit on the Eiffel Tower, I watch the people snuggle in their coats and escape to their cars to get out of the incoming blizzard. I sigh, twiddling my fingers on my staff.

Never have I had a friend before, and now, I start to realize how lonely I've been for the past 300 years. I mean sure, Tooth, North, Sandy, and Bunny are all great, but not like this. I don't think they'll ever be anything like Jess.

I stand up, my mind on her. My mind pulls up the mental note I made earlier: I need to get her bike. I don't know why, but I take off back towards her small town to return her bike. For some reason, it automatically becomes first priority.

**Jess's POV**

_HONK. HONK. HONKHONKHONKHOOOOOOOOOONK._

I jerk awake. What is all this noise?! I groan and turn over on my side, pulling a pillow over my head. Suddenly, I'm shaken out of my sleepy state of mind. I jump out of bed, sprint down the stairs, and look out the front window. I see Emma's red Toyota parked outside of my house.

"Shit!" I exclaim, pulling open the front door. I wave to get her attention then point to myself. After getting a quick look at her bed-headed friend, she climbs out of her car and jogs up my driveway.

"What the-! Jess, I told you to be ready AT 9:00!" she exclaims, pushing me back inside and up the stairs.

"I know! I fell asleep!"

"Ugggghhhh! Well, I'm not leaving without you!" She searches my closet for something for me to wear and I rush into my bathroom, washing my face, curling my hair, and applying my makeup at amazing speed.

"Okay, bathroom stuff done! Got me something to wear?" I say as I bust into my room, slipping on the wooden floor.

"Yeah, throw this on! God, we are gonna be so late," she replies, glancing at the clock. "It's a 10 minute drive there and it's already 9:30! We are going to miss all the fun that happens at the beginning of the party."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!" I mutter through the dress I'm pulling over my head. I slip on some white flats she laid out for me and situate my feet into them.

"Here, put this on too," Emma says as she hands me a white, sparkly headband.

I turn around and look at myself in the mirror. Even Emma stops to take in my appearance. My curled hair hangs many inches below my shoulders, my headband holding back any flawed pieces. I wear a simple dark blue dress that brings out the color of my emerald green eyes. In the middle of the dress, just running along my belly button, there is a large white strip with a bow on the side. It looks casual yet outgoing.

"Man, I'm gonna have you pick out my clothes every day," I laugh out.

"No kidding. You have this stuff, you just never wear it! Anyways, let's go!" Emma grabs my arm and drags me to her car, reminding me of Jack when he held me back. Sadness creeps over me, but I brush it away. Jack is going to be the last thing on my mind tonight.


End file.
